Sonic and Mario at the Olympics in Mobius
by BlackPetals23
Summary: So I changed my mind a bit...but there will be some appearances of the Mario gang. Summary: The Sonic crew decide to try to make it to Olympics, technically forced by a familiar pink hedgehog. So along with the Olympics, drama, fighting and couples, the group meet old and new friends and enemies along the way. This is just one adventure they might never forget...
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! Since the Olmpics are here and plus I always wanted to do one of the Olympics here is this story!**

**-Sonic characters belong to SEGA, others that you don't know and say (OC) by them belong to me or someone else on the site.**

**-The Olympic Games belong to…not me but whoever the heck they belong to!**

**-Yes this is a Crossover…kinda, just the Mario characters are in it and they belong to….SEGA maybe? I don't know you tell me! Seriously…maybe in like a review or something…**

**The song belongs to it's rightful owner which I think is Gunnar Nelson and it's Team Chaotix, that's the name of it!**

**Ages:**

**Girls:**

**Cream:18**

**Sunny: 18**

**Alicia: 20**

**Amy: 20**

**Sonia: 20**

**Sarah: 21**

**Blaze: 22**

**Lora: 22**

**Rouge: 24**

**Boys:**

**Charmy: 17**

**Tails: 18**

**Manic: 18**

**Flame: 21**

**Mike: 21**

**Shadow: 22**

**Espio: 22**

**Sonic: 22**

**Garratt: 23**

**Vector: 23**

**Knuckles: 24**

**I'll probably add more soon!**

**Chapter One:**

"I'm bringing sexy back!" Sonic sang as he vacuumed the blue carpet floor, "Them other boys don't know how to act!"

Shadow was reading on the couch and looked at Sonic. Not only did the blue retard just have to vacuum now, and it was when Shadow was reading. Shadow glared at the blue blur he had to live with. Yes, had to live with. Shadow had nothing to do after they defeated Eggman last summer. So it was either Rouge or Sonic. Rouge was with Knuckles so no way would he go there. Sonic was the only other choice. Tails wouldn't let Shadow in his house even if Shadow was giving away a free plane! He didn't want to live with Cream and Vanilla. But the good part was that Amy Rose was just across the hall in the apartment building. She had finally gotten over her little puppy love with Sonic and had actually set him up with some girl who was his now girlfriend. A lime green hedgehog joined Shadow; just glaring at the singing hedgehog. She had brown eyes and wavy hair that went to her shoulders. Amy was her best friend besides Lora, a white ferret with blue eyes, in the building as well with her fiancé Garratt, a black ferret with gold eyes.

Shadow sighed, "Is there any way to stop him?"

"Not now….I'm going to Amy's," the hedgehog, Sarah, got up with her magazines and headed out the door with Shadow following.

They walked over to the room with the door number 230 on it. Sarah knocked and Amy opened the door, smiling as usual, "What was it this time?"

"Vacuuming and singing…." Sarah told her.

"What song? Or do I not wanna know?" Amy cringed.

"SexyBack," Shadow said.

"Ohhh," Amy said, "I feel bad for you guys."

"At least we can come over here right?" Sarah asked her.

"Of course!" Amy let them in and away from the torture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy was eating noodles while watching the news as Shadow's feet almost touched her leg. Sarah was in the comfy sack; it was black and matched with the black carpet. While they were both busy reading Amy got up to answer the door, "He took awhile."

"Hello Ames!"

"Hi Sonic," she leaned on the door frame so he couldn't get in.

"Are they here?"

"No, I think they were at the skate park, they asked me if I wanted to go, but eh I had to remodel."

"Oh," Sonic smiled, "Okay! I'll go look!"

He ran down the stairs of the apartment. Amy watched him go then shut the door, laughing.

"Where'd you send him this time?" Shadow asked still looking at his book.

"The skate park," Amy said.

"What one?" Sarah looked up along with Shadow.

"I didn't tell I'm, I just said the skate park," she laughed as Sarah clapped her hands one time and died laughing on the floor.

"Oh my God! This is better than saying the pool!" Sarah laughed.

They heard music and Amy sighed, "Not again," disappearing into her kitchen the two in the room listened.

_Once upon a time you could be a bad guy,  
And you'd live to see another day.  
But now you'd never manage,  
Boy, you'd be brain damaged,  
Just to think that you could get away._

_The power has arrived in a dream team._  
_A force where one and one makes three._  
_And when the trail's gone cold,_  
_And the lies have been told,_  
_This crew will find what you can't see._

Shadow heard Sarah laugh and say, "What the hell is that?"

"The Chaotix," Amy said with her broom.

They stared up at the roof while Amy banged it with the end of the broom, "SHUT UP!"

"Make me!"

"I will Charmy!" she yelled, "And you know it! I've done it before and I'll be happy to do it again! I know where you live and I know where you sleep!"

"…..That's just weird…."

Amy face palmed, "I've turned you in before Charmy and I'll do it again!"

"Yeah right, no one but me is here so fuck off!"

Amy gasped with Sarah as Shadow glared, no one told Amy to fuck off while he was around. Watching Amy go down the stairs to the person in charge at the apartment Shadow growled and walked up the stairs. Knocking on the door he watched as a bee opened it then slammed it, "Go away!"

"Open the damn door!"

"No! You'll hurt me!"

"Exactly!"

"…"

"Charmy…." Shadow growled.

"I didn't mean it! I'll say sorry!"

"Too late!" Shadow busted down the door.

"Great, how am I going to explain that to Vector and Espio?" Charmy whined.

Shadow growled and grabbed his antennas, "Hey let go! That hurts!"

Shadow brought him downstairs to where Amy was talking to Francine, a grey wolf with brown eyes. Francine shook her head looking at Shadow, "What?" Amy turned around and saw Shadow holding Charmy a few feet up from the air by his antennas, "OWWW!" Charmy was crying.

"Shadow…" Amy looked away and sighed.

Walking over to Charmy she turned to Francine, "Never mind…."

"Yeah," Francine said, glaring at Shadow, "You do it again Shadow and you're kicked out."

"But-"

"Just leave!" Francine had enough.

Walking up the stairs Amy held Charmy in her arms. He looked back at the glaring Shadow and stuck his tongue out, "Rose he just-"

Amy turned around, "You hurt him Shadow! So I don't really care what you say! Just stay away from him! Both of you stay away from each other!" she glared at Charmy who shrunk back.

"Fine Amy…" Charmy sighed as she stopped at his door where Vector was, scratching his head while Espio was looking at the busted door with his arms folded, "Charmy…" he sighed.

Amy coughed and the two looked at them, "Charmy!"

"What did you do to the door!" Vector yelled.

Shadow moved behind Amy but Amy already saw and moved out of the way so they could see him, "He did it and he'll," she glared at him, "pay for it, right Shadow?"

Shadow sighed and nodded his head. Amy headed down the stairs after telling the sorry and giving Shadow a lecture right in front of them, never had he been more embarrassed in his life. Heading back to Amy's he stopped as Espio said, "How are we going to pay this?"

"Yeah….well we have those Olympics to help out with Espio," Vector said.

"Yeah…" Espio sighed, "That is the only good thing…."

Shadow's red eyes followed the pink hedgehog as she went down the stairs, "Olympics?" he whispered before following.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had dinner at Amy's with Shadow barely talking to Amy or even talking to her at all; she was still pissed at him. He was just defending her…was that such a big deal? Then again he did hurt a little kid…then again the kid swore! Shadow grumbled to himself as they watched the news.

"Amy you've been watching this all day, what's so important?" Sarah asked as she sat next to Amy this time.

"The Olympics Sarah, they do it every four years so it's a big deal and I'm looking for where I can join in the gymnastics," Amy told her.

Shadow's ears went up in their direction, "Olympics?"

"You're joining?" Sarah looked at her, "That's like…hard to get in…isn't it?"

"Not really, I've been ice skating since I was eight, doing gymnastics since I was six, running since God knows when, and swimming since I was seven," Amy smiled at her, "I'm gonna make it!"

Shadow had to smile at the girl, "Is that so Rose?"

Amy forgot to be mad at him, "Yep! I'm gonna get in the Olympics! Sarah!" she gasped, "You jump hurtles right?"

"I use to," Sarah said looking at the TV.

She looked to Amy's stare, "No! No way! I'm not gonna make a fool out of myself and lose!"

"Oh come on! You got to at least try! Shadow you can run right?" Amy said.

He looked at her as if she were crazy, "When did you think I didn't?"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on! We're all good at something! Tails is good at the uneven bars! I saw him once…kinda by accident and I didn't even tell him…which makes me guilty for some reason….but the point is-"

"We should join the Olympics!"

They looked to the busted door then to the blue retard they had left and tricked, "Right!"

Amy glared at him with her hands on her hips, "Sonic!"

He looked at the door, "Oops, sorry Ames," he picked it up and put it in the doorway as if it weren't even broken, "See? Good as new!" he patted it and it fell down in the hallway.

"Sonic!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Sarah said as they stood on the escalators that would take them up to

Knuckles stood behind Rouge with a pencil, poking her. He word a shirt that Sonic had bought him, it was black and said, '24 hours in a day, 24 beers in a case. Coincidence?' Rouge didn't mind though, he'd do it softly…kinda, when he did it hard though she counted how many slaps he would get when they weren't in public. She wore a blue shirt that fit over her small, yet showing, bump. She and Knuckles had been married for a year and five months, though she wouldn't join in the Olympics of course she would come, who else would watch over her husband?

Silver stood with Blaze, "Look Blaze there's an ice cream shop!" he wore a shirt that said, 'I don't speak English but I promise not to laugh at your Spanish.'

"We'll get ice cream," the cat purred, she was wearing a shirt that said, 'Caution. Next mood swing in five minutes.'

Tails and Cream with Cheese looked around and up the big glass window above them, "What if it broke?" she wore a light orange shirt with tan shorts and regular orange flip-flops.

"It won't Cream," Tails reassured her, he wore a sky blue and white striped shirt, the stripes go horizontal, with tan shorts and white shoes.

Amy and Sarah stood together with Shadow and Sonic behind them, "I'm gonna make it!" Amy cheered with Sonic, those two seemed the happiest.

Amy wore a black shirt and tan short with black flip-flops while Sarah wore a blue shirt with her black shorts and black- flip-flops. Shadow wore black shorts and flip-flips a did Sonic except he had tan shorts, their shirts had arrows in the back pointing to one another, so Sonic's pointed to Shadow and Shadow's pointed to Sonic. Sonic's shirt said, 'Real,' above the arrow; meaning he was real, next to the arrow it said, 'Not real,' meaning Shadow wasn't. Shadow's said one thing, 'He's a dumbass.'

Lora and Garratt **(If you haven't noticed they're in High School Life and so is the many other people in this story because I need people!)** stood by each other in front of Silver and Blaze, "I didn't know you jumped hurtles," Garratt looked at his fiancé.

"Yep, Sarah and I winning it all the way," she told him with a smile.

Lora wore a green shirt and tan shorts that went to her knees, she wore green and brown sandals but they brown from the tiny little green spots. Garratt wore a shirt saying, 'I'm Irish! Do I get a free beer?...' he had blue shorts and black flip-flops with his green sunglasses that he hated, but that Lora loved, on his head.

Alicia, a brown wolf with blue eyes, wearing a white short sleeved shirt and blue shorts with her white shoes stood by a grey hedgehog who had brown eyes, he wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans with red and grey Nike shoes, "Alicia," he nodded.

She smiled, "Mike."

An orange hand was holding a magenta one; Sonic and Flame. They looked around, "Ow! Damn it Manic quit!" Flame turned to the green hedgehog that had a slingshot for some stupid reason.

His girlfriend, Sunny, was off into space, wearing a blue shirt with tan shorts and red flip-flops. She had quit talking to Manic this morning when he asked why she was dressing up like a flag every day since July. Flame wore his regular leather jacket over a red shirt with blue jeans; his black shoes that he didn't even let Sonia touch were on his feet at the moment. Sonia wore a black tank-top though Flame didn't like her showing any skin in this much public but she wouldn't take his jacket, she wore blue shorts with her black sandals. Manic had his quills even messier, if possible, and wore a yellow shirt that said 'When life gives you questions, Google has answers.' He had on tan shorts and flip-flops of his own, not some girl's.

Flame was a bright orange hedgehog with eyes like flames. His quills are styled like Manic's except a little smaller and more "outta there". Sunny was a blonde hedgehog with beautiful silver eyes. Her hair is bleach blonde with several silver streaks, it is wavy and waist length. Her eyes are light silver with a gold tint that makes them look bronze. She has a tan muzzle and a curvy figure.

**(Yeah so I like shirt sayings. I love Shadow's and Sonic's the best though… ah…okay on with the story! But please don't get annoyed by how they practically all have shirt sayings!)**

One they got up Blaze stopped Silver from heading over to the ice cream shop, "Later Silver."

He frowned and almost looked like he was about to cry, "Blaze…."

"Later I promise," she said, dragging him over to where the group was walking.

"So why are we here?" Sonic looked around.

Shadow looked at him, "This is where people sign up Sonic," he looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Right, but why is there food court here?" Sonic said.

"They must've known you were coming," he heard Flame.

Sonic glared at him as some laughed.

"Okay," Amy said walking back to the group with Rouge.

"Where'd you go?" Knuckles asked.

"There are maps over there," Amy said to him.

"Ohh…" he looked over at the table that was filled with little papers.

"So the track and field games are down that hall and up the stairs, swimming games are over there," Amy pointed the left," then down the stairs near the..um.." she looked at it, "canoe and kayaking and also rowing. Shooting and archery are down this hall with fencing, gymnastics, beach volleyball, basketball, badminton, cycling, equestrian, the triathlon, regular volleyball I guess it is, and cricket, oh and also tennis," she said and took a deep breath afterwards.

"What's the rest?" Manic looked at it, "Sheesh that's a lot…did you just mention the ones we were doing?" he looked up at her from the map.

She nodded, "So, so."

"Oh no…."

Amy looked at Sonic, "Oh no what?"

The group turned and looked at what he was, "Is that?"

"It can't be…"

"It is…"

"What are they doing here?"

"What are you doing here!"

"Shush Silver…"

"Too late they noticed…"

"Shit, we didn't need this…"

Yes it was, Mario with Luigi and Daisy walked over to them.

"Well if isn't Sonic and his crew," Daisy said, "Good to see you guys again," she smiled warmly.

Luigi and Mario on the other hand just rolled their eyes, "Come on Daisy, let's a go," Luigi said in his weird accent while pulling her along, following Mario.

Daisy smiled and waved, "Good luck if you're joining too!"

"Thank you! You too!" Amy yelled.

They looked at her, "What?" she shrugged, "Daisy and Peach are at least nice, besides the others who can be real asses most of the times."

"Amen," Sonic said walking off with Sarah, Knuckles, Rouge, Lora, Shadow, Manic, Sonia, Flame, and Amy, who had to catch up, "Hey!" Shadow stopped and waited for her.

Mike shook his head while the rest watched, "Why can't she tell he likes her?"

"Who knows, but if they aren't together by the time this gets over with, I'm going to make them get together," Alicia said as Sunny laughed.

"Same here, let's go, they'll be back from track and field soon," Blaze said, "I'm headed to diving, me and Amy are going to do the diving."

"The diving?" Silver asked.

"When we dive perfectly in sync Silver," Blaze said.

"Sync?"

Blaze glared at him, "I'm joking," he smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After all that which felt like hours of signing papers and then finding each other, Silver was the last they had to find; they found him eating his ice cream, they all walked out of the building, "Can we go to the park and eat now?"

"Why?" Flame looked at Silver, "You already stuffed your face with almost three ice cream cones."

"Yeah if Blaze hadn't dragged you away how much do you think you would've eaten?" Sonic asked him.

"It's so hot out though!" he whined.

"Come on," Amy said grabbing a picnic basket, "Knuckles, did you guys bring one?"

"Yeah hold on," he said as he got in his red truck and took a basket out, "Rouge was bored and decorated it….so don't mind the bedazzled look…." he got a glare from his wife.

When they found a shady spot in front of some little kids playing soccer in the park they sat down and handed out sandwiches, "So who's doing what?" Sarah asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Alicia put her sandwich down as her foot almost touched Mike, "Sorry," she told him.

"It's fine," he told her, taking a bite out his sandwich.

"Well me and Alicia are doing archery," Sunny said.

"Right on," Sonic high fived them both, "So are me and Shadow."

"Blaze, Cream, Sunny, Sarah, Sonia and I are going to badminton," Amy said as she leaned on Shadow a bit.

She was hesitant when he said she could but relaxed against him anyways, "And us girls are gonna do beach volleyball and that regular volleyball," she said.

"Yeah same, we were just wandering around and saw you guys at the thing to sign up there so we thought why the hell not?" Mike said.

"Yeah we're doing the team thing, both the big group and two players," Garratt said.

"Us to," Lora told him, "Who's your partner."

"Knuckles, Shadow and Sonic are partners, surprisingly, then Tails and Mike and then Flame and Manic," Garratt said.

"Whose you're partner?" he asked her.

"Sonia," she took a bite out her sandwich.

"Blaze and I are partners, Sunny and Cream then Alicia and Sarah," Amy said.

"Amy and I are doing the canoe or kayak racing," Blaze said eating her bag of chips first.

Knuckles nodded, "Same with Shadow and me."

"What about the sync diving?" Sonic squinted as the sun shot through the leaves and hitting his eyes, "Damn it, Shadow switch me spots."

Shadow shook his head, "I can't move," he pointed to Amy on him.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at Amy, "He said I could!" she said.

Mike rolled his eyes and looked at Alicia who had the same look on her face, "Well? Blaze said you and her were doing that sync diving thing," Alicia switched the subject.

Sonic grunted and layed down away from the sun so it was hitting his shirt, "Yeah and Cream and Sunny are doing it too," Blaze said as she dropped a chip.

"You missed your mouth," Silver told her.

"Shut up," she laughed and ate the chip on the blanket.

"Gymnastics?" Tails asked.

"Yep," most of the girls said.

Sarah shook her head with Sonia, "I suck at it."

"I won't do it ever since I broke my ankle trying to land on that balance beam," Sonia said as she sat with Flame behind her.

"The boys are doing soccer," Flame said.

"Amy and I are doing tennis together, we might have to go against Daisy and Peach though, they always seem to do things together and that seems like a perfect sport," Cream said as Tails held her around the waist.

"We already know who's doing track and field," Blaze said.

"Yeah," Sonic sat up to look at the cat, "The talented people."

Silver growled at him, "Watch it…."

Blaze rolled her eyes, "Can you jump off a diving board into water Sonic? Oh that's right, you can't even swim!"

"Burn!" Manic laughed.

Sonic looked over to Sunny, "How much TV does he watch?"

"Just That 70's Show…" she said.

"We're doing the basketball," Flame said as he picked up his chips that fell, eating them while Sonia stole one…then two….then three, "Hey! Those are mine!"

She laughed, "What about shooting, I'd expect Shadow to do it," she said as Shadow nodded.

"Sonic too along with Flame and Knuckles and Mike," Shadow said as he emptied the chip bag in his mouth, done with his lunch.

"Damn, you like inhaled that," Mike said.

"I'm hungry, besides the dying Silver over there," Shadow motioned over to Silver who was lying down on the grass, holding his stomach.

"Ugh…those ice creams don't love me back…."

Blaze laughed, "I told you we'd get it later!"

"Shut up woman! I'm resting!"

Blaze just shook her head and laughed, "He's always like this after he eats too much."

"So you just live with that? Being told to shut up?" Amy said.

Blaze shrugged, "He says sorry later on and to prove it he drags me to the mall and says go pick anything you want! I'll buy it!"

"Five hours later I come back to the house with him with a trunkful of shit we never needed," Blaze laughed.

Amy laughed, "Girls rule!"

Sonic stuck his tongue out at her, "Dream on!"

"Fine then…every one of the boys but you rock!" she said.

"Hey!"

"Kidding Sonic!" she laughed.

"We'll meet each other in two weeks then?" Knuckles said getting up.

"Ah Knux you gotta leave already?" Garratt said.

"Yeah, Rouge has a doctor appointment," he said helping her up though she tried to push him away.

"Which I told Knuckles I could change to next week, but he was like, "No, the doctor wants to see you, what if the baby is hurt, yada yada yada," she grinned at her glaring husband.

"I do not sound like that," he said with his hands on the hips.

"Whoa!" Sonic said, "Who's the female in this marriage Knuckles? You act just like one. Ow!" he rubbed his shoulder as Sarah punched it.

Knuckles smirked at him as Rouge walked towards their truck, "Well I am the one that got her pregnant," he said before racing after her.

Sonic laughed and birds flew out of the trees. Rouge looked back to see what happened but she was shooed in the truck by Knuckles.

**Well, they seem like the happy bunch right? Right. But with this starting could it build up tensions? Hatred, and not just to the Mario characters they know and most of them they hate but to each other. **

**I'm doing this differently as you can see because I have no clue how you get into the Olympics, hell I barely watch it but I am watching it right now…well it's on, I'm just not paying attention….so if you have a problem with it, I don't care, they aren't on Earth so they'll run things differently I guess. Thank you and review!**


	2. Archery Tryouts

**Hey guys! Since the Olmpics are here and plus I always wanted to do one of the Olympics here is this story!**

**-Sonic characters belong to SEGA, others that you don't know and say (OC) by them belong to me or someone else on the site.**

**-The Olympic Games belong to…not me but whoever the heck they belong to!**

**-Yes this is a Crossover…kinda, just the Mario characters are in it and they belong to Nintendo.**

**-I don't do this like the regular Olympics so please don't be rude! This is my story and I'll do what I want with it!**

**-PLEASE NO MEAN COMMENTS! THANK YOU!**

**-Sorry for any mistakes! I'll get the other characters and their ages up next chapter!**

**Ages:**

**Girls:**

**Cream:18**

**Sunny (Belongs to Phantomask): 18**

**Alicia (Belongs to aliciathewolf45): 20**

**Amy: 20**

**Sonia: 20**

**Sarah (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 21**

**Blaze: 22**

**Lora (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 22**

**Fiona: 23**

**Rouge: 24**

**Boys:**

**Charmy: 17**

**Tails: 18**

**Manic: 18**

**Flame (Belongs to Phantomask): 21**

**Mike (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 21**

**Shadow: 22**

**Espio: 22**

**Sonic: 22**

**Sam (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 22**

**Scourge: 23**

**Garratt (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 23**

**Vector: 23**

**Knuckles: 24**

**I'll probably add more soon!**

**Chapter Two:**

The familiar grey and red Nike shoes stopped at a dark brown door. Knocking on it, Mike sighed, why did he have to pick almost everyone up? Oh that's right, Alicia said he would….he sighed again; knocking on the door again he heard, "Hold on!"

He smirked, that would be Alicia; a girl with lots of temper…well towards him. The two never really got along that much, only some days…which would end out to be fighting, hell when they signed up for that Olympic nonsense that had to be the only nice day, where he'd get to relax. He always asked himself why he hung out with her but he had to admit, she did some crazy things, he'd just want to watch to see if she lived.

Opening the door, the brown wolf looked at the grey hedgehog, "You're late."

"You're the one telling me to hold on," Mike said, walking in.

Her apartment was cozy, with fluffy rugs and soft couches. The walls were painted a baby blue and the kitchen was painted a light orange color. Smacking his head on the soft pillow of the navy blue couch he lay on his stomach and hummed to himself. Closing his eyes he felt a smack on his head and smirked, he loved making her mad. Looking up to the wolf that had her angel type wings out, showing she was mad, with that cute yet angry looking glare that was shot at him, he smirked again, only bigger this time, "What?"

"Get off my couch!"

He whined and put his face in the pillow again, "No."

She sighed and walked to the kitchen, grabbing her wallet just in case and walking back to the living room. He was still there, pretending to snore this time though, "Come on Mike."

Walking past him to the door, she opened it then looked back, "Come on!"

She stopped and actually looked at him, "Oh no…." he was actually asleep.

Groaning she went over to him and smacked a book on his head, "I'm up!" he yelled.

"Come on! We gotta pick up Manic and Sunny!" Alicia walked out the door with him, locking it, "Fine, fine, so pushy…." he mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A black ear twitched. It twitched again. Then again.

"Faker….keep doing that…and I will hurt you…."

Sonic came up from the end of the bed, "As long as you don't kill me I'm good," he smiled as the black hedgehog glared at him from under the covers of his bed.

Holding a tin can he kept tapping it, "Wake up Shadow! Today is the day you all eat my dust!"

He ran out of the room before Shadow could get up. Groaning Shadow watched as he ran out, groaning again Shadow flopped back down on the pillow, "Not today…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Snow cones!"

"We'll get them later Silver," Blaze said as she walked through the park with him, near the spot where the first event was, archery.

"Come on! If we have to watch like a million people throw arrows at one another I should get a snow cone!" Silver walked over to the vender while Blaze laughed and shook her head, following him.

Targets were up and since it was sunny, they got to go outside. Alicia was with Sunny as Sunny held up her bow and stretching it out, trying to get it steady.

"You nervous?"

Sunny looked to the brown wolf, "To have millions of animals watching me and hearing Manic cheer for me while it's completely silent….yeah."

Alicia laughed and held up her bow, putting it down she watched as Sonic raced over to stand by her, "You check out the competition?"

Alicia looked to her left, seeing a black bat with blue eyes **(Yes, Samwell- err I mean Sam is in this!)**, the bat was muscular, well built and had strong looking arms. Holding up his bow, he had the arrow pulled back with ease.

"He looks tough," Sunny looked him up and down, "You think we can beat him?"

Sonic looked to her, "We got a bigger team than just us four so maybe…unless they're all weak and puny like Shadow."

He got a smack on the head by the hedgehog, "Shut up Faker! I'm neither weak nor puny."

Sonic rolled his eyes and watched as the bat practiced. The four watched the arrow land near the practice target, almost in the middle. Sonic whistled a little, "Man…he's good…"

"Yes but he doesn't look to happy about it," Alicia pointed out as they watched him mutter something to himself and walk back to his team, full of other strong animals.

"What team are they?" Sunny asked.

Shadow in the background raised his bow and arrow; letting it go it landed near the middle on his target like it did to Sam's. Setting his bow down he looked at them, "They gotta be from the west part of town; they're all in shape."

Sunny nodded, "Manic said something about them, can't remember what though."

"They can be cheaters from time to time in sports they play," Shadow told them as Sonic turned around and held up a bow.

Putting the arrow in with difficulty he tried pulling it back. As Sunny, Alicia and Shadow had their backs turned from Sonic, looking at the other people they heard this, "AHHH! My foot!"

The three raised their eyebrows, and turned around. Sonic was smiling innocently,, hiding his bow behind him, :Maybe this isn't my sport…"

Pointing his thumb over his shoulder they looked and saw a medical team getting the guy with an arrow in his foot to the hospital.

Looking from the man to whoever cleared their throat they saw a white mouse, smiling in annoyance, "We recommend knowing how to use a bow and arrow before letting it go Sonic the Hedgehog."

She looked at the four with her hazel eyes, "Who are you?" Sunny asked.

She smiled for real this time, "Jenn, Jenn Hawker."

"Sunny, this is Alicia the Wolf and Shadow the Hedgehog, you already know Sonic," Sunny pointed at the end towards the Sonic sitting on the floor, still smiling a little less though.

Jenn looked at Sonic then to Sunny, "You wanna meet the team?"

"You part of it?" Alicia asked.

Jenn nodded, "Been training for this for awhile now, my brother Danny is on our team too, so we have an advantage."

"But did you see that guy?" Alicia pointed to the team with the bat.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we don't have a chance of beating them."

"Then that's the smallest chance I've ever seen," Sonic said getting up.

Jenn rolled her eyes and walked over to a shady spot where a couple people lay in it. A brown bat with green eyes watched them as a black cat with blue eyes talked to him.

"That's Bernard and Lusa," Jenn said, walking over to a red colored mouse with hazel eyes like her, "This is Danny."

Danny nodded to them, "Meet the team for Center Mobius, how lucky are we? We get Johnny," he pointed to a snoozing brown hedgehog that had grey eyes though he was asleep, "Then Lilac," he pointed to a white cat with blue eyes, "Then her sister Crystal," he pointed to the last one which was Crystal, she was light blue with green eyes.

"Guys this is Sunny, Alicia, Shadow and Sonic," Jenn said.

Bernard snorted, "The one that shot the guy in the foot right in front of us?"

"Yes, but he'll learn," Jenn said looking to the stubborn bat.

He rolled his eyes, "Jenn, he shouldn't even be here with us, he obviously knows nothing about archery."

"I do too!" Sonic stood up, walking to the bat lying down.

"Really? Then how come you shot a guy, which was behind you, in the foot with your arrow?"

Bernard waited but Sonic stayed silent, "So I might be a little rusty but Shadow here should know everything about archery, right bud?" Sonic smiled to Shadow in hopes the bat would move on and ask Shadow hard questions.

Shadow shook his head, "First, I'm not your bud, and second it's shooting I'm better at."

Bernard nodded his head a little, "Honest, unlike someone," he looked to Sonic with a stare that made Sonic move behind Sunny.

"So that bat over there?" Alicia pointed to the black bat talking to the white hedgehog, "Who are they?"

"West team, that's Samwell, Sam for short, his team is Tessa, the bitch," Bernard said nodding his head towards a white hedgehog with brown eyes, "then her follower Lina," they looked to the white bird with purple eyes talking to Tessa, "then Tick, the dumbest," he motioned again only to the brown cat with orange eyes, knocking over a stack of bows for his team, "Then the clever one you gotta watch for, Splash," he looked towards the blue lizard with the darker blue spot over his left eye, he had green eyes and he was looking at the target, "He's the oldest but Sam's the most experienced on the team."

"Who's the most experienced on our team?" Alicia asked.

"Johnny," Bernard said as Jenn relaxed against her brother who fell asleep.

Crystal and Lilac were talking while Bernard watched as Lusa picked grass and put it on his stomach, just talking away. Shadow and Sunny sat down along with Sonic and Alicia after awhile. Looking from everyone they relaxed a bit, they at least had a good looking team.

Alicia sighed and looked over, laughing she tapped Sunny's shoulder, "Look!"

Silver was holding two snow cones while Blaze looked at him, "That is your fifth one! Stop it!" grabbing the other on he wasn't eating; she looked around for a garbage can but stopped at some little mongoose, "Kid! Take this!" she put it in their hands, "No way is Silver going to keep eating them!"

Walking away from the kid who ate it anyways Blaze looked to Silver who had found another vender of snow cones, "Silver!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laughing, Alicia looked to their team again, "So how does this work exactly?"

Lilac looked to her, "One person from each team goes and hopefully scores for us so we can go to the Olympics and get medals."

Sonic got his head up, "What! You mean we aren't in the Olympics!?"

Lilac shook her head in humor, "Not yet Sonic, there are so many teams here we need to break it down a bit."

"Oh…" Sonic layed his head down then came back up, "How many teams qualify?"

Shadow looked to him, "Since when do you say fancy words?"

Sonic glared at him as Lilac said, "Mainly three or four, depending on the event."

Sonic put his head back down and Shadow turned to the white cat, "How much longer till we start?"

"Impatient?" Lilac smiled a little.

Shadow shook his head, "No, but Sonic is."

Lilac watched as Sonic hit Shadow in the shoulder, or tried to, "Five more minutes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Silver! Blaze!"

"Amy!" the cat ran up to the pink hedgehog and hugged her, "Feels like a year since I saw you last."

"Only two weeks," Sarah said as she hugged Blaze.

Amy looked back to Silver who was dragging his feet and looking down, "What happened to him?"

Blaze looked back at him then to the girls, "Snow cone issue."

"Ah," Amy said looking back to Silver, "So…how long it gonna take for him to come up here?"

He was downhill a little, well a lot and they were up hill where the event took place, "Yeah, it starts in five minutes."

Blaze looked down to Silver, "Silver hurry up!"

He shook his head and she groaned, rolling her eyes, "If you don't come up here in three seconds we are not going to get cotton candy!"

He was up in a second. Grabbing the girls he walked faster to the event, "Come on we can't just stand around! They're might not be any seats left!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Like I said, this Olympic story isn't like ours, I don't get what they do but I'm gonna do what I want with this story since it is mine, so if you have a problem with it then don't read and please don't put a mean comment!)**

Mike watched as some frog held the bow with difficulty, but he aimed it good enough to get their team a few points. Sighing, Mike watched each arrow pass across the field and hit the target, only some people missed but then they were yelled at by someone on their team so that was a funny part for him.

Watching a red mouse come up to his teams' target Mike looked to his left and saw Knuckles and Rouge sitting by him. He didn't even remember them finding him but he was glad he wasn't alone; he didn't like being in a crowd of people without some person he knew, even if it had to be a hormonal pregnant female and a hot tempered knucklehead.

He watched the mouse let the arrow go and hit the target on the bull's-eye. The crowd cheered and settled down as a black bat came up to his teams' target. He pulled it back and paused. Letting it go he hit the bull's-eye on his. The crowd on the other side cheered. Knuckles was obviously confused, "Where are they?"

Mike shrugged, "No clue."

Watching another one hit the bull's-eye Rouge leaned in to the two men, "At least we know Mario and his group isn't doing archery."

"Yeah, that's at least good," Mike mumbled as they watched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ughhh."

"…."

"Uggghhhhhh."

"…."

"UGGHHHHH!"

Shadow almost punched the Faker. He kept groaning, moaning, and sighing all through the event just because it wasn't his turn, though he'd probably miss anyways. Bernard had taught him to hold it at least before the event started.

Sighing again, Sonic looked around in the crowd; Knuckles, Rouge and Mike were sitting only a couple rows up from Silver, Amy, Sarah, and Blaze. Cream and Tails were standing up with some people down below the bleachers. Near them, like only four people away were Flame, Sonia and Manic. Garratt and Lora couldn't come today since wedding plans.

Sighing again he watched as Shadow clenched his hands together into fists, "Faker…."

Sonic smirked and sighed and again. Shadow turned around and almost bopped him on the nose but Jenn stood between them, "Guys! No fighting! It's the rules or we're disqualified!"

Shadow stopped and looked at him, "Well tell him to get some patience…."

"Eh," Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "I'm too fast for patience. It can never catch up."

Shadow growled at him, "You're pushin' it Faker…"

"Please," Jenn stepped in front of them again, "Stop this!"

Shadow glared at Sonic then turned around, leaving Sonic to keep his sighing up; he'd get hurt at home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When's it Sunny's turn?" Manic whined as he leaned on the fence.

"Soon…" Sonia told him, again.

Flame leaned in her ear, "You can't just keep saying that you know."

She leaned in, "If it shuts him up for a second I'd do it forever."

Flame smiled and kissed her, "That's why I love you."

She smiled and looked back to the field where a cat in the front again shot, "Must be finished with the first round."

Flame nodded, "West is in the lead with that Sam guy on their team."

Sonia looked to him, "You pay attention to this?"

"Yeah it's cool," Flame said.

Sonia shook her head, "I don't see how even Sunny is into this….it's so…"

"Boring for most females," Manic mumbled.

Sonia glared at him while smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Sis stop! We're in public."

"You asked for it!"

"Guys! People are staring!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tails held Cream's hand, entwining it together with his, just playing with it. He was bored himself but Cream wasn't. She found this sport exciting. When the person would get a bull's-eye she'd cheer, because one of her hands was taken away from her boyfriend.

Staring at the brown bat from the Center of Mobius she said, "He's huge! He's got to get a bull's-eye for sure!"

Tails laughed and shook his head, "Come on Cream, being strong doesn't mean you always win."

She looked over to him, "Have you won Knuckles in a wrestling fight?"

"Well no but-"

"Then let me cheer," she said, looking back to the bat.

Sighing, Tails just leaned against the fence and looked at their hands. Smiling he looked to Cream. Her longer and browner orange-ish hair was tied up in a ponytail, flowing with the little breeze that came along. His bangs moved with it and he looked to the bat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alicia watched as Bernard was up. He was calming down to get the bow steady. She sat next to the black cat he had been listening to, "So who is Bernard really?" Alicia asked her.

"He went to an archery game thing they did in this park a couple years back, meeting Danny and me. After so many years our team has been growing and spending time together. We all either don't have parents or our parents don't live here, so we became family, some of us really did. Johnny and Lilac are married. Bernard and I are too and Danny and Crystal are dating. Jenn is just waiting for the right guy she says but Danny says she doesn't want to get married. I think it's lovely to be married, and still have another family, your friends, seeing you almost every day."

"You guys live that close?"

"Sometimes when we get the chance we visit each other, but no, we live quite a distance from each other."

Alicia looked at the black cat that had her eyes on her husband, "You guys would travel each day that far then?"

Lusa looked at her, "Of course, we're family; wouldn't you and your group do that?"

"I don't know…we hardly see each other anymore, we're so busy."

"With what?" Lusa titled her head.

"Some of us go to college and just finished for the summer till September or October. Others have girlfriends or boyfriends or wedding plans and some just spend time with a little part of the group."

Lusa looked at her, "Then you aren't really a family, we only had each other back then and that's how it is now."

"But what if….you guys have kids? Then what?"

Lusa smiled, "Then I would be happy to introduce me and Bernard's family to our other one, the one we had in the beginning, not our parents," Lusa looked at her, "like I said, we're family, we do anything for each other, even in the rough times, we still find a way to make it better," Lusa smiled warmly at her before watching her husband let it go; hitting a bull's-eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunny watched as Bernard hit the bull's eye. Up next was Shadow. Then her, then Crystal. She shook her head mentally. She was nervous; Manic would probably make her laugh in times like this. When she was scared to face the crowd and this crowd was big. Bigger than ever. But she'd just have to be brave, like Amy, she always had a good time in crowds; Amy would probably forget about everyone or say something funny or stupid and or anything! '_Oh great! I'm panicking!'_

"Relax lassie," she heard.

Turning she saw the brown hedgehog known as Johnny. He had a different accent then she had ever heard, "Sorry?"

"You're nervous," he came and sat by her.

"How'd you know?" Sunny swallowed.

"The way you're almost curled up in a ball with your knees to your chest. The way your knuckles are almost white and your eyes."

"My eyes?" she asked.

"You have that feeling in it that shows you are nervous, I would be too, so many people, but Danny calms us, that's his gift for us, just talking to us and calming us."

"Gifts?"

"Just a word I like to say about my friends," he smiled, "I brag about them anytime I can."

She smiled weakly then stopped, "But I'm so nervous."

"Don't be child," he said to her, "You have to be the youngest one doing archery."

"How would you know how old I am?"

"A real talent my wife has, she can tell things about people, like a tragic past, or a good future, things like that, not a gypsy or something like that, it's her power, like mine is to look into someone's eyes and know what they're feeling."

"So you're wife could tell how old I was?" Sunny looked at him.

"Eighteen I'm guessing."

She nodded her head, "Yes."

"Don't you have school then?"

She shook her head, "I graduated this spring. I just haven't picked out a college yet, I'm waiting for my boyfriend to get his letter back, see if he got accepted."

"You care deeply for this man?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes…"

He smiled and chuckled as the blush came to her cheeks while she got giddy, "He in the audience watching his girl?"

She smiled up at the hedgehog, "You sure you don't calm people? Or at least make them happy?"

He looked to the West that had Tick shooting. He chuckled, "Ole Tick seems in a little trouble."

She looked to the cat and laughed a little. He was still trying to pull the bow back. Accidently shooting the bow it landed two feet in front of him. Sam face palmed while the crowd laughed as the cat stared at the arrow dumbly.

"But they're still in the lead," Sunny said.

"Don't worry," Lilac said looking back to her, "with Lina only beginning to practice this year we might win them."

Watching the cat look back to the crowd, Sunny swallowed again, "Nervous again?"

She looked to Johnny, "Maybe," she laughed, "…what if I just started practicing two weeks ago?"

Johnny stared at her, "Well….don't worry," he smiled reassuringly, "it'll be all right, Bernard could teach you a thing or two."

"What about you? Danny seemed glad you were on his team."

"I'll always be on that boy's team," Johnny smiled, "but out of all of us I'm known mostly has the experienced one."

Sunny nodded, "Yeah I know that, they told us that earlier I believe. When you were taking a nap."

He nodded and listened to her, "Well….if you're the experienced one and Danny's the calm one, what are the others?"

"Bernard is more like the toughest one, Lusa is the kindest, never do I remember that girl yelling at someone, Lilac is the logical one and Crystal is the quietest."

Sunny nodded, "I get it, but who's your wife?"

"Lilac."

"Really?" Sunny said.

"Shocked?"

"Do you have to ask?" Sunny said as they both laughed a little.

"I shouldn't…" he smirked.

Sunny looked at Bernard who held Lusa's hand, "Are they?" she pointed to them.

"Married? Yes, two years now maybe."

"How long for you?"

"Three," he told her watching the next round take place with the Center Mobius taking the lead.

"Anybody else?" she looked around the group, "What about Danny and Crystal?"

"Funny it is that a mouse would date a cat, but yes," Johnny said.

"That is weird…"

"We thought so too, but we're family so we accept that they're together," he told her.

Sunny looked at him as he looked to the first group of people, the East of Mobius shoot and score near the bull's-eye. She smiled, they were a family; she tilted her head to herself as she stared out into the field, '_They look like a family, an odd one but they act like it too.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright Jo-Ann, it's the third round as come and the Center are in the lead!" an excited grey bird said.

His partner, a grey tabby cat with purple eyes purred, "Yes Malcolm, it seems like the South is getting nervous, the North are acting strong though they're in fourth, the East seem happy about getting second this round and West seems mad about their player, Tick, missing the target by, oh let's not even start there again, I feel bad for the poor guy."

"Now, now, remember Jo-Ann, you're getting married."

She laughed, "I never said anything about liking Tick, I can feel bad for my own kind can't I?"

Malcolm chuckled, "Up next for the North is Joseph Yellow, he's one of the few golden retrievers here Jo-Ann but he's been doing archery since his father taught him when he was eight."

"You seem to know everything don't you Malcolm?" the cat laughed again.

"That's Bio they give Jo-Ann, don't call me a stalker," he laughed, "Ooo! Joseph misses the red zone on the target by a hair!"

The crowd clapped anyways, "Next is the South, and it's Millie Carpenter, she's been doing archery since she was fifteen. Coming back after an accident that almost cost her, her life, she seems ready and determined to make it to the finals at the Olympics."

"Millie gets around to the red zone," Malcolm said as the crowd clapped once again.

"Now for Center, he's bad to the bone!" Malcolm yelled as Shadow jumped as he yelled that.

The crowd laughed a bit and watched as Shadow glared at the announcer, "Shadow the Hedgehog was waiting patiently for his moment to shine and for the moment he got away from Sonic who wasn't has patient," Jo-Ann said.

The crowd laughed again as Flame looked to Sonia, who had calmed down, "Do these announcers really sound funny? Or is just the crowd feeling bad for them since they aren't?"

"…YES! He did it! Ladies and gentlemen, the Center Mobius team is on their way to the Olympics for sure!"

"Well it's barely the third round Malcolm, how can you tell?" Jo-Ann asked the excited bird.

"I know it, trust me Jo-Ann."

"Since when should I trust you? Last time I did it ended horribly."

"I just- ooh never mind, after Shadow getting Center in the lead so much that West has no chance at catching up just yet, West's Tessa Sharp is up and she's had an excellent morning practice."

"She did it! Another bull's-eye for the West team, so far putting them in second again. Next up is East's Timothy Kit, he's also had a morning practice but it was a little rough to begin with, can he pull it off long enough to let the East stay in third throughout this competition?"

"I hope so because this boy has a lot to offer when he shows it. He got it into the red zone, so good enough for third place, next up is round four."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunny smiled as she sat back down, hitting in the red zone was good enough for her, and her team seemed quite happy, even Bernard said good job to her. Sitting down she watched as Lina went up. Hitting near where Sunny did only the other side of the target. After round four West was second while Center was first. East and South were battling to get to third while North seemed to have to given up a long time ago.

Sunny watched as Crystal hit the red zone above on the top. Disappointed since she almost missed the red zone her team still tried to comfort her, they were still in first place so everything was good.

Splash was up and he seemed to take forever. Like he was actually using math just to figure out where to shoot it. Pulling it back he pointed the arrow in the air, letting it go people watched as it hit the bull's-eye, "How's that possible!" Alicia said.

"Relax," Danny told her, "It'll be fine. They have to shoot more than once so Tick is bound to screw up again."

Round six had everyone on edge as Sonic hit the red and so did Sam. They were near to being tied. As the seventh round came Lusa hit the bull's-eye and Tick actually hit the yellow, the lowest point beside a zero. The eighth round, Lilac hit the red zone and Tessa hit the bull's-eye, putting the West in the lead.

The ninth round, soon to the last round, made Center fan's cheer as Jenn hit the bull's-eye and Lina hit the red. They needed to get a bull's-eye to win and go first to the Olympics, either way though, Sonic was happy because they'd make it to the Olympics in archery, so he'd get to go either way.

Johnny went up to the target's mark. Getting his bow ready, steadying it then letting it fly. It seemed like slow motion for everyone. Hitting the bull's-eye, the Center just hoped that Splash would get red. Doing what he did before he pointed it in the air, a little lower this time. Moving it to the right, then to the left a little, he let go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe it! We were so close to winning first!" Alicia yelled as Mike walked her back to her apartment door after driving her home.

"Relax, you get to go to the Olympics anyways," Mike said as he opened the door for her after getting her key while she was having a fuss.

"But we were so close! All that time that guy had everything figured out!"

Getting her inside, he walked her to her bed, "Why don't you just rest for awhile Ali?"

"You know I hate you calling me that…."

"I know you hate a lot of things I do," Mie smirked as he got in bed and he threw the covers over her, turning off her light, "Goodnight Alicia."

Locking the door on his way out, he walked back to his truck, driving home.

* * *

**So sorry the ending is rushed but I had to get something up! Been too long! So please no mean comments! If you think this is stupid then don't read, it's not rocket science people. Thank you and if you do like it then watch out for the next chapter; badminton and maybe the volleyball!**


	3. Badminton Postponing and Boys Volleyball

**Hey guys! Since the Olympics are here and plus I always wanted to do one of the Olympics here is this story!**

**-Sonic characters belong to SEGA, others that you don't know and say (OC) by them belong to me or someone else on the site.**

**-The Olympic Games belong to…not me but whoever the heck they belong to!**

**-Yes this is a Crossover…kinda, just the Mario characters are in it and they belong to Nintendo.**

**-I don't do this like the regular Olympics so please don't be rude! This is my story and I'll do what I want with it!**

**-PLEASE NO MEAN COMMENTS! THANK YOU!**

**-Yes, I know, Mario nad those characters aren't really showing up, but it's mainly Sonic the Hedgehog characters in this story.**

**-Sorry for any mistakes! I'll get the other characters and their ages up next chapter!**

**Ages:**

**The Archery Team (all belong to me (BlackPetals23)):**

**Jenn: 19**

**Danny: 22**

**Crystal: 22**

**Lilac: 23**

**Bernard: 23**

**Lusa: 23**

**Johnny: 24**

**Girls:**

**Cream:18**

**Sunny (Belongs to Phantomask): 18**

**Sapphire (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 19**

**Alicia (Belongs to aliciathewolf45): 20**

**Amy: 20**

**Sonia: 20**

**Sarah (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 21**

**Blaze: 22**

**Lora (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 22**

**Fiona: 23**

**Rouge: 24**

**Boys:**

**Charmy: 17**

**Tails: 18**

**Manic: 18**

**Flame (Belongs to Phantomask): 21**

**Mike (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 21**

**Shadow: 22**

**Espio: 22**

**Sonic: 22**

**Sam (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 22**

**Scourge: 23**

**Garratt (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 23**

**Vector: 23**

**Knuckles: 24**

**I'll probably add more soon!**

**Chapter Three:**

"Then you hit it like this," a coach said.

Amy, Blaze and Cream watched as the little kids about seven years old were being taught by their coaches in a smaller gym over the summer. Heading to the big gym since it was raining today the three girls saw the rest of the group, well the girls minus Rouge.

Sunny, Sarah, Sonia, and Alicia looked to the three, "There you are!"

"Sorry we're a little late," Cream said putting her small backpack down on the steps of the bleachers.

"Rouge said she's gonna watch the guys' volleyball for awhile then come here by the time Amy and Blaze get done," Sarah said putting her phone away.

"Too bad they have different times," Cream said as she sat down and put on her gym shoes for the game.

"Yes but that way it doesn't take as long to get everything done," Sonia told her.

"But why only archery yesterday?" Amy asked.

"Because it was the easiest thing to set up while they tried to get everything else ready," Sarah said as she sat down, "For now I get to rest…"

Leaning back she watched as a navy blue hedgehog with green eyes walked over, "Are you Cream?" she asked the rabbit.

Cream looked up to her, "You must be Sapphire!"

The hedgehog smiled, "Glad I found you before this started; we're second."

Cream nodded, then gasped, "Oh guys this is a high school friend, she agreed to play with me as my partner."

Amy smiled at her, "Hey! I'm Amy Rose; this is Sarah, Sonia, Alicia, Blaze and Sunny."

Sapphire nodded, "Alright!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic layed on his back with the ball in the way of seeing his face, "I'm starting to really regret what I did yesterday."

Knuckles laughed, "I would too if I were you!"

Manic laughed as well, "But I'm glad I'm not!"

Sonic sighed and moved the ball, sitting straight up on the bleachers, "Does it look that bad?"

The two looked at each before looking at his face, "Nah, you're good, chicks totally dig that sorta thing," Knuckles nodded as Manic told him that.

Sonic gave them a blank stare, "I've got a girlfriend; I'd rather keep it that way."

The door to the gym opened and Flame came in with Garratt. Looking Sonic, Flame jumped, "Holy-Who the hell is that!?"

Garratt laughed and walked around Flame, "It's just Sonic, speaking of which, Sonic, who gave you the black eye?"

Sonic looked at the ebony hedgehog that walked in, "How's that eye treating to you Faker?"

Glaring at him, Sonic winced, "Now I can't even make an expression!"

Shadow looked to him with his knee pads on, "Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jo-Ann put her black bag down at the desk where the announcers would be, "JoJo!"

Turning to see her companion, Malcolm again she smiled at him, "Malcolm!"

Hugging her, he pulled away, "Too bad I don't get to work with you today! I get the girls badminton with this guy name Ben."

"Ben, I worked with him a couple times, really sweet guy."

"You're getting married," Malcolm yelled as he left the gym for the volleyball guys to the badminton girls.

"That's why you're my friend, someone gotta keep me in line!" she joked.

He rolled his eyes and left, running into a light pink bird with blue eyes, "Sorry!"

"No, I should watch where I'm going!" she said.

"No really, I'm sorry."

"Me too," she smiled softly at him, "Oh, I'm Christine, one of the announcers, for volleyball."

"Ah, my friend Jo-Ann is in there, she'll be with you today, I'm Malcolm," he shook her head while smiling at him.

Watching her walk in the gym, "Well….bye I guess."

He smiled at her, "I'm sure we'll run into each other again!"

She laughed and walked in. Walking a little dizzy towards the gym for the badminton, Malcolm barely missed the bus that went past him honking, "Get on the sidewalk idiot!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy stretched her legs out on the gym floor when she heard a song start playing, "Whose phone?" she looked to each girl who shrugged.

"Might be mine…"

"No, it's mine," Sarah said, "It's Sonic, hello?"

"Please take me away Sarah! I can't stay with them any longer!"

The girls heard Sonic practically crying and Sarah put it on speaker, setting it down on the bleacher, "What'd they do this time?"

Sonic sniffled, "They….." he whispered something.

"They what?" she asked.

He sighed, "They dumped water on me!"

Sarah looked at the phone with a blank stare, then looked back n her bag for the knee pads she brought, "You poor thing."

"You should care!"

"It's not like you're dead Sonic," she zipped her bag and looked to the phone.

Amy looked to it, "But remember; he hates water."

"I'm on speaker aren't I?"

"Yes, Sonic," Blaze said, "Is Rouge there yet?"

"Knuckles said something about her having to wait in line to get in like the other people," Sonic said as if anyone should know that.

"Well sorry, jeez," Blaze said.

"No, I'm on the phone," they heard him talking to someone, "No, I'm on speaker, yes they're all there, well no, but I bet."

"Hey!" they heard, "What up?"

"How's my girl?"

"Has it started yet?"

"Yeah, who are your partners?"

Amy sighed, "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" they heard a chorus of the guys saying to her.

"This girl named Sapphire is here too, Sapphire," Sonia looked to her, "That is our other friends, well the guys," she pointed to the phone, "Only not the phone, well it is our friend….you get the point."

Sapphire smiled at the hedgehog and nodded, "Hello."

"Sup!?"

"Shut up Manic," they heard one of the guys whisper.

"What?"

Sapphire laughed and Blaze said, "Me and Amy are partners-"

"Who else?"

Blaze kept her temper down, "Let me finish-"

"Sorry."

She took a deep breath before saying, "Cream and Sapphire are, Sunny and Sarah and Sonia and Alicia are-"

"Nice! Listen our game is starting; we wish you all the best of luck and go kick some ass girls!"

"SILVER!" Blaze yelled as her own boyfriend cut her off.

"Love ya too Blaze!"

The phone made a click and Sarah grabbed it and put it in her bag before Blaze could take Amy's hammer to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flame was trying to breath as more and more people came, "Breath…breath…..breath god damn it!"

Manic slapped his back, "Chill dude, we'll probably win anyways."

"We can't get too cocky, we've never even seen the other players," Sonic said.

"Coming from you, ha!" Knuckles laughed with Garratt while Sonic glared at them.

"I'm sure we can figure out their weakness," Manic said.

"Yeah, at the end of the game," Garratt muttered.

Manic looked at him, "Come on guys! We gotta have weaknesses and advantages, but if we have them and every other team out there, it sure as hell means they got some!"

Shadow and Garratt looked at each other with Knuckles; then Garratt looked to him, "Since when do you give people good advice?"

"No, that was the worse I could get still being cocky," Manic smirked as they rolled their eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the regular volleyball today! I'm your first announcer, Jo-Ann, and my partner today is Christine," the grey tabby cat looked to the light pink bird.

"Hello folks, I'm mainly known for the radio during the summer, but since I was called in to be an announcer here and I'm so glad to be here! Up first is the North Mobius Team against the Center Mobius Team, also known as what people already call them, the hometown team since the Olympics are gonna be in this very park with all the gyms, the courts and the fields with the tracks, so without further ado I would proudly welcome my hometown, the North Mobius Team!"

The people from the town went feral, cheering and even doing the wave, almost falling but it brought a smile to Christine's face, even Jo-Ann's, "Seems like the North is popular for their volleyball!" Jo-Ann laughed.

Christine shook her head, "Indeed! I remember playing it every year I could! Haha! Now Jo-Ann if you may?"

"I shall, ladies and gentlemen, the Center Mobius Team!"

The crowd of Center Mobius cheered just as loud.

"Wow! We got a lot of people and it's only the second day!" Jo-Anna laughed.

"Yes, yesterday was holding quite a lot of people, but that was the park, here we can only hold so many, so people better get their tickets fast! Though most everyone got theirs two months ago! I'm not sure how my brother never lost his."

"What?" Jo-Ann looked at the bird, "My fiancé would always loose his things."

"My brother was a clean freak back in college, people picked on him since he didn't hit puberty till tenth grade."

Jo-Ann laughed then Christine made a face, "Ooh, sorry Kenny! That was just our secret! Damn!"

"Anyways folks," Jo-Ann, "the people on each team."

As the two teams were out and on their sides to begin with, Sonic looked to the group then to his group, "We're screwed."

Flame looked at them, and then a bunch of sand went up. Manic looked at him, "Buddy!"

"Uh oh, looks like the player on Center…..fainted?"

Christine giggled, "Better get his girlfriend here ASAP Jo-Ann!"

Jo-Ann smiled at her then looked over to Flame again, "Let's just hope he's okay to play the game!"

After Flame woke up Christine took the time to announce the players on the North Team, "First is our remaining champion, Ryan!"

The crowd went nuts, never had Rouge seen someone yell that loud for a volleyball player, that wasn't even famous, to marry him, "Wow…" she muttered, staring at the tall, grey bat with dark green eyes, "But I have to admit…he is good looking," gasping she looked down to her stomach, "Don't tell your father I said."

"Welcome back for Ted!"

She looked to the bear, "Ha! Ted for a bear….I wonder if his parents were drunk…"

"Then Juston, with an 'o'!"

Rouge had to laugh at the brown tabby cat. People stared at her, "What? His parents were definitely drunk!" she laughed.

"Timmy, the badger has come back after a tragic accident from a plane crash," Jo-Ann said.

"Bet the pilot was drunk…" Rouge whispered.

It went on like that, saying the name and Rouge making fun of it, always ending with one word; drunk. At the end of it all and when Knuckles was called, she stood up and yelled as loud as she could; thus the two had gotten into a yelling fight across the gym. Almost taking Rouge out until she sat down crying and Knuckles told them it was the mood swings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonia wacked the birdie with her racket as hard as she could, still keeping it in the court. The red bat on the South team hit it across the net. Alicia jumped for it, and hit it. Blaze's head went back and forth, back and forth just watching the birdie. Sarah and Sapphire had gotten bored and started talking while Sonia watched the players.

Blaze cheered with Sonia while Sonia made a point for Alicia and her.

"You do know, we're going against each other right?" Sarah asked the two.

"Doesn't matter, if we all make it, we make it as the Center Team!" Blaze cheered.

"Meaning?" Sarah asked.

"It just means that Center was undefeated," Sapphire said.

"And we have to all win so we're known as that?" Sarah asked.

"Yes!" Blaze cheered.

"Something is up with her lately," Sarah said, "She's been angry most of the times and now, look at her, she's like….really happy about someone who is our friend, yes, but isn't on her team…."

Amy sighed as she braided Cream's hair, "Plus she gets mad at Silver a lot."

"That's what I meant for the angry part," Sarah looked at her.

"Oh…"

"But it is strange…." Cream said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's another point for North," Christine said as she sighed, "seems as if Center has no clue what they're doing…."

Sonic dived for the ball but it went over his head, hitting the floor, "And another point," Jo-Ann said lazily, "North takes the lead by," she looked down at her paper, "twelve points….seems alright, but that's before you notice the twelve for the North annnnd, zero for the Center, folks, it looks as if this game has already been layed out for us."

Rouge sighed and got up, might as well go over to the badminton, her husband wasn't doing anything anytime soon, nor were the others. As she got up she ran into the black bat from the archery. Looking her up and down he licked his lips, "Damn girl, you come to watch me?"

Rouge snorted, "As if, I came to watch my husband," she walked past him.

"No need to lie babe," he followed her out into the hallway, "what's your name?"

"Why? You'll just call babe," Rouge muttered.

"Feisty, did I tell you I love them feisty," he leaned in closer to her as he said 'love.'

She made a disgusted face, "Get away from me you creep!" pushing him away.

"Aww now come on," he got hold of her wrists.

"You can't do anything to me, or you'll be out of the competition," Rouge glared at him.

He smirked, "You aren't gonna tell anyone."

She growled, "The hell I ain't!" kicking him in the gut and watching him go to the floor.

"You bitch!"

"Yeah that's right! I'm a bitch! I'm a pregnant, moody, hungry bitch! And I ain't hungry for you!" she kicked him in the gut again and walked off, towards the gym where the badminton event was going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Sonia!"

"Blaze, shush!"

"Hit it out the park!"

"Blaze!"

"Well don't do that, just get another point!"

"Blaze, shut up!" Sarah pulled the purple's cat arm so she sat on the bleacher as people turned their heads away from the excited cat.

"What?" the cat asked.

"Would you calm down?" Amy sat next to her.

"Please? You getting really weird with all your different moods, especially the angry one…but I have to admit the happy one freaks me out more than the angry one," Sarah laughed.

Cream laughed and Blaze sighed, "You're right….I don't know what comes over me anymore…I guess from hanging around Silver too much."

The girls laughed and heard the whistle be blown, they looked and saw Alicia smiling at them, "Time-out and we're in the lead!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Manic looked at the red fox across from him, "Don't miss this one again," the fox said then snickered.

Manic growled, he had been dealing with him all game, sick and tired he was, sick and tired of this fox's bullshit, "Leave me alone," he growled.

"Aww, you too afraid to admit the truth?" the fox smirked at him.

Manic growled even louder, "Dud what's your problem?" Garratt asked from behind him, "Why are you growling? Let's just lose anyways."

The fox smirked even bigger, "Yeah, just give up, go home, you don't belong here, no wonder you barely have any friends, I wonder if you have a girlfriend. Ha! Is she hot?"

Manic's blood boiled at that point. As the North side got another point, Manic went under the net and the referee blew his whistle, "Whoa looks as if Manic is a little mad!"

Manic went ot the fox who turned around in surprise, getting a punch in the face, "Hey!"

The fox rammed into his stomach and the two hit the hard floor, "Ughh," Manic grunted and got on top of him, throwing punches left from right.

"I think he's more than mad Jo-Ann! Security!"

Sonic face palmed, "Great! Now he's gonna get us disqualified!"

Knuckles looked at him, "It's not like we were gonna win anyways."

"We could have!" Sonic yelled at him.

"We were already twenty points behind Sonic! We had zero! Let's face it, we only joined because the girls did and we thought we might as well try something new! We can't even hit the ball for Christ sake!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic glared at him, well tried, "Whatever!"

"That's right Sonic!" Knuckles watched as he left, "You keep saying whatever! Let's see how far it'll get you! In your job! With your girlfriend!"

Sonic stopped and turned, "That's it!" and charged Knuckles.

Shadow pinned him against the wall though, "Sonic! Stop this! Manic can get disqualified but you and I both know, you're one of our strongest players, not that Manic isn't, but he can't run as fast as you! We need you in this Sonic!"

Sonic stopped, breathing heavily and staring at Shadow, "Fine….just let me."

Shadow grabbed his wrist and brought him in the hallway, "I said let go Shadow!"

"You can't do this!" Shadow flung him at the wall, "You need to control yourself Sonic! If you turn dark…." Shadow winced at the memory, "You don't want anything to happen to Sarah do you?"

Sonic stopped and looked at him, "No…" he looked down.

"Then you never turn dark, you wanted to keep this secret from her and Garratt and Lora and our new friends too probably! You don't want what almost happened, to happen, do you?"

Sonic shook his head, looking away, "No…."

"And if you do that to Knuckles, just think of Rouge, and their child! Their unborn child! What if that had happened, Sonic!? You're willing to not think twice and live with the consequences? The one where Rouge's child doesn't have Knuckles there?" Shadow stopped as he noticed a tear fall.

He took a breath then walked to the crying blue hedgehog, "Sonic…." He patted his back, "What you did….was a long time ago, and I promised, nothing like that would ever happen to anyone again, that I would stop you if you came dark, but you and I both know, that Super Shadow doesn't beat you when you're angry….no matter how hard I try."

Sonic nodded and wiped his nose, sniffing, "I know….I'm fine though," he stood up straight, "I'm fine…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Rouge!" Blaze greeted the bat over, "You look angry."

"That dumb fuck from yesterday on that West team, yeah he talked to me! Actually had the damn nerve to call me babe!" the angry bat sat down.

"Sam?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know him?" Rouge looked to her, "And who are you?"

"Oh, Rouge, this is Sapphire, Sapphire this is Rouge, the only one not joining in because she's….sorry Rouge, how far along were you?"

"Maybe four, four and a half, I don't remember! All I can think about is that dumbass!" Rouge yelled.

"Rouge, shush…" Cream looked to the staring people, some even glaring.

"How can I!?"

"I knew him because…well, I dated him back in high school," Sapphire said.

When the girls gave her a look she sighed, "I was born in the west part of Mobius, so I went to school there, only when I went to college did I come here, been living here ever since."

"So you dealt with that ass?" Rouge asked her.

Sapphire laughed, "A lot, till I dumped his sorry ass for cheating on me with some bitch named Tessa, I heard they aren't dating now, but they're friends, though I believe he just uses her."

Rouge sighed, "Yeah, so how's it going for you girls?"

"Well Alicia and Sonia are still playing and they're winning by like three, I think," Amy told her.

"Yeah, so what's up with you? I mean, why leave the boys' game to early?" Cream asked.

Rouge sighed again, "Well long story short….they suck."

Sarah laughed, "Why is that I can just see them losing their patience and starting a fight-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are postponing this game until tomorrow, the boy's volleyball team has started a fight," one of the announcers said.

Sarah put her head in her hands, groaning, "Oh my God…."

Blaze looked at the announcers then to Sarah, "We better go…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What!?"

"You're disqualified along with Mr. Jimmy," the Olympic counselor told them, staring from the red fox to Manic.

"That's not fair!" the Jimmy guy yelled at him.

"I don't care what's fair and what isn't! Out!"

He turned to Manic, "I should disqualify you and your team, but as two of them are on archery and have to compete in the Olympics, I can't, so the council has decided just you will be gone, gone for good, you may join the people watching from now on Manic," the counselor said.

Manic got out of his office and ran into someone, looking up he saw Luigi and Mario, "Nice a move there Manic," Luigi smirked.

"You make it easier for us to win," Mario told him.

Rolling his eyes, he walked around them. He watched as Sonic and the rest looked at him, "Well…I'm disqualified… but you aren't."

None of the guys cheered, they just looked at him. He sighed, "Okay I screwed up, but what was I suppose to do when that dumb fox talked trash to me throughout the game?"

Sonic sighed and walked to his brother, "We aren't mad at you….well we are, only because we all know we'll get yelled at by the girls."

Manic smirked; then sighed, "Sorry guys, I let you down…"

Garratt shrugged, "Doesn't matter anymore, we get out of volleyball anyways, more time to watch the girls for a couple days, they canceled the badminton till tomorrow, so no other sport goes until tomorrow, though we all had to pay a certain fee thing after your fight because of the sports they had planned all throughout the days until the Olympics, so….you owe each of us thirty-five bucks and me an extra ten bucks."

Manic rolled his eyes, "Dream on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah dried her hair as Sonic looked held his hands together while sitting on the edge of their bed, "You okay?" she asked.

He looked up, "I'm fine, are you alright?"

She smiled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

She walked over to him, "Come on, time for bed," she went to her side of the bed and got under the covers.

She looked to him, noticing he wasn't even following, "Are you sure you're okay Sonic?"

He turned and smiled weakly at her, "Yeah," he got under the covers with her, turning the light off, "Goodnight," he heard as she turned her back towards him.

He looked at her then up to the ceiling, "Goodnight."


	4. Badminton Part 1 Plus Lunch

**-Sonic characters belong to SEGA, others that you don't know and say (OC) by them belong to me or someone else on the site.**

**-The Olympic Games belong to…not me but whoever the heck they belong to!**

**-Yes this is a Crossover…kinda, just the Mario characters are in it and they belong to Nintendo.**

**-I don't do this like the regular Olympics so please don't be rude! This is my story and I'll do what I want with it!**

**-PLEASE NO MEAN COMMENTS! THANK YOU!**

**-Sorry for any mistakes! I'll get the other characters and their ages up next chapter!**

**Ages:**

**Girls:**

**Cream:18**

**Sunny (Belongs to Phantomask): 18**

**Sapphire (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 19**

**Alicia (Belongs to aliciathewolf45): 20**

**Amy: 20**

**Sonia: 20**

**Sarah (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 21**

**Blaze: 22**

**Lora (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 22**

**Fiona: 23**

**Rouge: 24**

**Boys:**

**Charmy: 17**

**Tails: 18**

**Manic: 18**

**Flame (Belongs to Phantomask): 21**

**Mike (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 21**

**Shadow: 22**

**Espio: 22**

**Sonic: 22**

**Sam (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 22**

**Scourge: 23**

**Garratt (Belongs to me (BlackPetals23)): 23**

**Vector: 23**

**Knuckles: 24**

**I'll probably add more soon!**

**Chapter Four:**

Putting her hair into a bun, Blaze looked around the room to make sure she had everything, "Anything? Good."

She walked out and saw Silver sleeping on the couch, rolling her eyes she went to him and smacked the back of his head, "Wake up."

He jolted awake, "Wha?"

Blaze smiled as she went to the door. She looked back at him, "Come on, we'll get some donuts on the way."

"Donuts," Silver whispered as he got up and ran out the door in a second.

Blaze blinked and she saw him in the truck, buckled up and staring at her. She sighed and closed the door after locking it. Putting her duffel bag in the back of the truck she climbed up and drove out of the driveway, knowing Silver was probably chanting donuts in his mind all the way until they got some.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
Am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,_  
_Here I am for the first time_  
_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_  
_This is all so crazy_  
_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_  
_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_  
_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_  
_And a Jay-Z song was on_  
_And the Jay-Z song was on_  
_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
I'm movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's looking at me now  
Like "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
'cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo-_

"Okay!" Mike changed the station, "Enough of Miley Cyrus."

Alicia frowned, "Whose truck is this?"

Mike looked at her, "Who's driving?"

She growled and looked out the window as Sunny and Manic sat in the back, "I cannot believe Sonia left us," Manic said once again.

"I can," Sunny said, "You wouldn't shut up and we all felt like punching you."

Manic looked at her, "You're too sweet."

Sunny pretended to punch him, going softly, "I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guess what?" Sonic leaned over from the back and into the front of the black truck as Shadow drove.

"What?" Amy asked as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Guess what?" Sonic smiled at Shadow, "Guess what?"

Shadow ignored him and looked back to Sarah who was sleeping, "I'm surprised he hasn't waked her up yet."

Amy looked to Sarah, "Yeah," she turned back around with a smile on her lips.

"Guess what?" Sonic asked again, his smile never disappeared.

Amy sighed, "What, Sonic?"

Sonic looked at her, "Guess what?"

Shadow sighed, "So, you nervous?" he looked over at Amy before quickly looking back to the road.

She shook her head, "I mean, we were playing it yesterday."

Shadow nodded, "True."

"What about you?"

He looked over at her, "What do you mean?"

"Are you nervous about the next event after badminton?" Amy asked him.

Shadow smiled slightly, "I'm sure kayaking will be a piece of cake, I mean, I have Knuckles there to do the most work for me," he joked.

Amy smiled and Sonic looked at them, "Guess what?"

Amy pushed his face away, making him sit back down in his seat, "Not now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rouge looked at her make-up in her little mirror that would go in her purse. It was a heart and was pink, covered with jewels. She waited in the car as Knuckles got in; "Ready?" she asked and looked at him, "Yet?"

Knuckles buckled up, "Hey, who said you could drive?"

Rouge put the truck in reverse and looked behind them, "I did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cream opened her eyes as Tails shook her awake, "Hey," he smiled, "You fell asleep. We're here early though."

Cream got out as he held the truck door open for her, "It's okay."

Tails closed the truck door and locked it when she got out and grabbed her bag, "Ready?" he looked at her, "Ready to quick some butt?" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

Cream sighed, "If I don't fall asleep."

"But if you fell asleep standing up, that would be awesome, because that takes some skill," he said to her.

She smiled softly, "And if I was sleeping while standing and playing badminton…."

Tails chuckled, "If."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lora pulled on Garratt's jacket so he would sit down on the bleachers, "What?" he asked his fiancé.

She looked at him as he sat down, "I hate sitting down all alone."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure," he looked to the doorway, "Hey, there's Sonia and Flame."

They watched as the couple came and sat by them, Sonia was dressed and Flame held her bag on his shoulder for her, "Where are the others?" Flame asked.

"It's early," Lora replied.

Flame nodded and sat down on her left, "Why don't you play?"

Lora shrugged, "It was never my sport."

Garratt watched as Sonia went out on the court with a navy blue hedgehog with green eyes, "Who's she?" he pointed at her.

Flame shrugged, "I think Sonia said she was Sapphire or something."

"Something is a nice name," Garratt muttered as a joke.

Lora stretched her feet out and a bag slid across the bleachers, hitting her leg. The three looked over to see Cream and Tails, "Hi," Cream walked up in the bleachers and sat one step below them, opening her bag.

Tails sat beside Garratt, "At least we aren't the only ones."

Lora nodded, "The South team was pretty pissed from what Amy told me last night. Having to come again. Not as pissed as the West though, Tessa almost threw a chair while Lina just pouted all night long."

Flame grimaced, "Tessa? She's a bitch from what I hear."

Cream shrugged, "As long as I don't have to play her when she's in her grumpy mood."

"Uh Cream, being a bitch usually means you're angry when you don't get your way," Lora said to the young rabbit.

Cream sighed, "You know what I mean," she walked out in the court with her kneepads on and her outfit on.

A white skirt and a colored shirt, a color that would represent your side, such as Center, they wore light blue shirts while the South wore orange. The West team came in a couple minutes later; Tessa and Lina were in the front, wearing the yellow shirts and white skirts like models. North wore red shirts and the white skirts with a few wearing red headbands.

Sonia's hair was curled and put in a ponytail while Cream's was just a high ponytail. Sapphire's hair was in a braid and she wore a thin light blue headband.

~~~.~~~

A couple minutes later Amy and Sarah came in with the white skirts on and light blue shirts. Amy wore a headband in her ponytail while Sarah had something similar, just no headband. Amy and Sarah both joined the three girls in Center on the court while Sonic sat down beside Tails and Shadow took his chances and sat down beside Flame.

Alicia and Mike came with Manic and Sunny. Alicia's blond hair was put into a French braid and wore a blue headband while Sunny had her up in a bun and a light blue ribbon around it.

Alicia already had her kneepads on and once she saw the court she smiled, having her racket in one hand, she gave her bag to Mike. She technically just threw it at him and ran to the court while Sunny set her bag down and joined.

Knuckles and Rouge came in and sat down with Knuckles sitting by Shadow and Rouge sitting by her husband later on, carrying plenty of snacks just in case.

~~~.~~~

A long thirty minutes later Knuckles was about to die when the announcers said the game would start with the South going against the Center again.

A red mongoose and her sister, a blue mongoose, got on the South side of the net while Sonia and Alicia were called to the court.

Alicia stood in the back as Sonia covered the front. Flame moved his leg up and down as fast as he could, or in other words a sign he was nervous.

"Relax dude," Knuckles said as he looked at the hedgehog, "It's not like she's gonna hit or something."

Flame glared at him, "Don't jinx it!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "You don't believe in that do you?"

Flame looked at the ebony hedgehog beside him, "Sometimes….when I'm nervous."

"Shush," Rouge said as the game started with the red mongoose, Yessica, hit the birdie over the net with her racket.

Sonia jumped and whacked it over, making the blue mongoose, Jessica, backed up a bit and hit it. Alicia watched it and dived for it on the floor, thanking God for her kneepads as the birdie flew back over the net.

Yessica hit it and it went over Sonia's head. Alicia pulled her arm back and then forward, letting the sound of her racket hit the birdie with such power that made it hit the floor after flying over the net again.

Jessica sighed and picked the birdie up, hitting it over to Alicia so she could serve.

Alicia looked at the two players and the net. She lifted the birdie up and swung, hitting it over the net. Sonia hit it after Yessica gave it a good thwacking sound.

With the point's one to zero, the magenta hedgehog felt better about it then yesterday when she was nervous. She just prayed for Flame's sake not to yell out since he got nervous watching her doing something as he put it, "threatening" though she didn't quite understand what he blabbered on about and usually just sidetracked him with food.

Jessica dived for it and got it up in the air. Yessica hurled herself forward and hit it over the net as lightly as possible. Sonia tried to get it but it landed on the floor before she could hit it. She picked it up though and hit it over to Yessica who caught it with one hand.

Yessica passed it to Jessica and switched places as it was rules. Sonia followed what they were doing and switched places with Alicia.

Alicia swallowed as Jessica gave it a powerful hit. Alicia jumped up and met the powerful hit, beating it and getting the birdie to hit the floor before one of their rackets did. Alicia heard her friends cheer for Sonia and her as they switched places once again.

Alicia did the under serve, which was what you were supposed to do but since the referee hadn't called it she had done it anyway. So she wouldn't take anymore chances with that just in case. Alicia watched as Sonia hit it and made it go to the floor.

The crowd clapped while Rouge yelled out along with Knuckles who tried to shush her. Sonia cracked a small smile as she switched places with Alicia once again. Going to the back, Sonia served it like you should and it went over the net.

Yessica jumped for it and hit it lightly again, making Alicia dive for it and hit it up in the air. Sonia ran for it and whacked it over the net. Just as quick, Jessica hit back to them and Alicia hit while getting up; doing a back hand with the racket before getting the racket in her right hand again.

Sonia watched as Yessica hit it over the net. Sonia backed up and into the back part of the court again where she should be; hitting the birdie and almost toppling over.

Yessica hit it again as Jessica layed low in the back, letting her sister take the game into her own hands. Alicia practically crushed the birdie into her racket, making the red part on the top of the birdie pop off after Yessica missed it and it landed on the floor.

The crowd clapped and the South watched as the two girls dominated their girls for the rest of the game. With a score of twenty to twelve, Sonia and Alicia won, with Alicia slipping on the floor and almost bending her knee backwards.

Alicia walked over to Mike who had her bag on the bleacher in front of him. He held the strap up while she opened the bag and got her water bottle, "Next game for you is…."

"Nine," she said as she opened the water bottle and took a long time to drink, "At night," she closed the lid and put it back, to only have Mike grab it and open it, "Hey," she glared at him.

"I'll waterfall it," he said as he opened the bottle and held it above his lips, letting the water go down his throat.

"What if I backwash?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

He swished the water around in front of her and swallowed, "Does it look like I care that much?" he asked.

Sonia walked up to Flame and stopped at the bleacher, she let herself fall until his arms stopped her, grabbing her waist as her arms went around his neck, "How was I?" Sonia smiled.

Flame blew a nervous breath, "You scared the hell out of me," he admitted with laughing.

She kissed him for as long as she could until she heard this, "EW! Not in front of me!"

She smiled and pulled away, looking at a glaring Sonic and a watching Manic, "Excuse me?" she asked and the two looked away.

She felt her attention was being pulled back to Flame, "Yes?" she asked.

Flame smirked and pulled her into another kiss while Shadow scratched his head and looked away.

~~~.~~~

"Let's go Sunny!" Manic yelled like he was back in high school and watching his girlfriend play basketball or something, "She's my honey!" he pointed at him and sang off tune while he looked at the other Center people beside them.

Sunny whacked her head softly with the racket and made a soft smile as she pretended to hide.

Another South group came up, this time it was a tall rabbit that was tan and reminded Sarah of Lola off of Bugs Bunny. But those people did not exist in this world, well, that Sarah knew of. She watched as the rabbit's partner, a black slender cat hit the birdie over the net.

Sarah was in the front and took the challenge of hitting the birdie back to the South girls.

Sunny watched as the rabbit, Jasmine, hit the birdie once again. Sunny let Sarah get it again and hit it over to the black cat, Kenya. She missed it and it landed on the floor. The Central people clapped while the South just clapped for Kenya, encouraging her to keep playing.

Sunny got the birdie and served it, letting Jasmine hit it. Sunny knew they would hit it, they wanted to win too, but maybe Sunny and Sarah didn't want to win that badly, because Jasmine just power-housed it and the birdie made a small _pop _sound when it hit the floor.

Sarah grabbed it and threw it over the net, switching places with Sunny while Jasmine took the front, throwing the birdie back to Kenya.

Sunny leaped for it as Kenya swung a little too high when she served, Sunny managed to hit it and make it over the net.

For the rest of their game it was pretty hard. Sunny had a scrape just below her kneepad and had a small bump forming near her eye from getting whacked by Sarah's racket when they got too close.

Though the crowd looked worried and especially Manic, Sunny and Sarah had just laughed it off. Sarah had a good scrape on her forehead but once her hair was down you couldn't see it. The other girls got hurt too, Jasmine left the game with a swollen unlucky rabbit's foot and Kenya limped out after landing on her ankle.

Sarah sat down beside Sonic who immediately grabbed her forehead and looked at the dried up scrape, "I'm fine," she said and pulled away from his grasp.

She took out her water bottle as he put his hands on her shoulders, "Your game is when now?"

Sarah smiled, thinking about the tough victory with the score of twenty to eighteen, "Right after Alicia and Sonia's."

"Which is?" Sonic asked.

Sarah smiled again ad took another sip, "Nine, ours might be nine-thirty or ten."

"Sheesh, how long does this last?" Sonic asked.

"Well it was supposed to go on from yesterday until toni-"

"I get it," Sonic quickly said, "I get it…."

Sarah smirked and took another sip while Sunny sat on the same bleacher but by Manic, who looked at her knee.

"You need longer kneepads," the green hedgehog said.

Sunny shrugged while drinking the water, she felt her sweat under her hair and on her forehead, "Doesn't matter," she breathed out and leaned against his knees, "I just want to quit running back and forth…."

Manic smiled and kissed her forehead, "Until tonight."

She smiled slightly and closed her eyes as Cream and Sapphire went out on the court.

~~~.~~~

"And another hit by Cream the Rabbit," the familiar grey bird with brown eyes said as he sat at the table.

"Making their score go up to twelve and South's score is ten," the brown cat with green eyes next to him said.

"What do you think, Ben?" Malcolm said, turning to his new partner, "Another win by Center?"

Ben shrugged, "We still have all night to go, Malcolm. But I do know for one thing, most of them aren't too happy of coming again. The other division with Mario's gang and some other new faces had their game continued, making them being able to finish about at eight tonight."

The grey bird sighed, "Then in the Olympics whoever wins these tournaments get to meet their final matches."

Ben nodded and looked at the court again, "Sapphire hits another hard one, getting the Center score to thirteen."

Malcolm layed his head down on the plastic table, "Cream serves, Virginia hits it hard enough again to make Sapphire miss it, making the South score to eleven."

~~~.~~~

"Do they really need announcers?" Rouge asked her husband.

He shrugged, "I guess."

Rouge sighed, "I think it's a waste of time, I mean, we can see the game," she pointed to the court, "We don't need someone telling us that someone on the court is picking their nose when we can see that just fine."

Knuckles sighed, "I don't know Rouge, maybe it's for blind people, they can't see and all."

"I doubt a blind person would come to a badminton game."

"You never know, they might go to football games," Knuckles told her.

The bat shook her head, "No, I said badminton games."

"Oh right, you're probably correct because I am always wrong," he reached for the Pringles.

"Mine!" Rouge brought them to her chest as she held a chip and put it in her mouth.

Knuckles pouted, "But I'm so hungry."

Rouge just glared at him, "Good for you."

Knuckles sighed and just looked at the game, "Fine, be that way."

A few seconds later Knuckles felt a hand hit his shoulder. He tried not to smirk while he grabbed the chip and ate it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cream smiled as the game ended and the Center won once again. She skipped over to her friends, "After Amy and Blaze play, what do we do?" Cream asked.

Amy got up and shrugged, "Go eat for lunch since it's eleven now."

Cream nodded and sat down, bringing Sapphire over no matter how many times the hedgehog declined.

~~~.~~~

"Yeah!" Silver and Manic stood up, "We like that flame scorching hot! We like Center for what it's not!" they stared at each other trying to find words.

Silver shrugged, "I think Blaze is hot! Hot! Hot!"

Blaze looked at the boys along with everyone else in the room while the score was twenty to twenty. Amy face palmed, "Oh brother…."

"Do they realize they just said that they hated Center?" Blaze whispered to her.

Amy looked at her, "Did they?"

Blaze thought for a moment and then looked at her, "I think. I don't know anymore…."

~~~.~~~

Amy whacked the damn birdie across the net the fifteenth time since the South team looked like it wasn't going to give up anytime soon. The brown tabby cat hit it again and Blaze tried not to burn the girl.

The score was now twenty-five to twenty-three with Blaze and Amy in the lead, or course. The South girls sitting on the bleachers across from the Center people just glared at Amy and Blaze.

Amy served, the South girl whacked, Blaze hit, the other South girl dived. Blaze would lightly tap over the net; the South girl would keep diving. Amy would hit it as hard as she could; the other South girl would hit is just as hard.

Amy was sweating bullets by the time it all ended. She served it, the South girl hit it, Blaze hit it in the air, Amy pretended to do a light hit, the girl dived and the crowd was either silent or cheering for the afternoon as Amy whacked the damn birdie that she wanted to set on fire so damn bad, to the ground beside the girl's leg.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That," Sonic said as they walked down the sidewalk, "was epic."

"I know," Sarah confessed as her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well?"

Most of the group turned to Knuckles, "What now?" Garratt inquired.

"I say we eat," the red echidna told the group.

"But you ate Pringles," Flame walked in front of the group, backwards.

"After he STOLE them from me!" Rouge whacked her husband on the shoulder a couple times with her purse, "You big jerk! Jerk! Jerk!" she whacked him with each word as the group watched.

"Ow! Ow! Hey!" Knuckles tried dodging her, going around Shadow and Mike.

Rouge hit Shadow on the side while running around them. She flung her bag back and swung; hitting Mike and Shadow on the back of their heads.

"OW! Woman what do you keep in that bag!?" Mike yelled, walking away, cursing in another language.

"Guys?" Sonic asked as Knuckles ran around him and off the curb into the streets, "Knuckles?" Sonic glanced after him.

When Rouge followed after the red echidna, the gang just watched as they ran in the empty street, "Rouge?" Amy stepped forward, "Why don't you come over here and relax? We can get some ice cream or-"

"Ice cream!? Where!?" Silver practically pushed Amy to the side as he looked down the sidewalk, "Ice cream!" he cried out.

Blaze face palmed and grabbed the hedgehog by the arm, "Come on," she dragged him back past Amy to stand under the tree.

It would've been serious if the group didn't see a white pregnant bat chasing her husband with a giant purse; flinging it around and running awkwardly.

Manic tilted his head, "Can we go eat now?"

"Yeah," Tails said and walked forward the group minus two.

~~~~.~~~~

"I wonder if we'll have to play the Mario idiots," Blaze mumbled as she licked her spoon.

Manic looked at his lap, texting as usual, "Probably…."

"We shouldn't," Sunny said, reading the text over his shoulder when Sonic asked her to.

Knuckles and Rouge had come in five minutes after the group had. They had ordered soups and salads so far as their real meals cooked. Knuckles was busy shoving food down his throat while Rouge politely ate her soup though she was starving.

Shadow was leaning back in his chair with Sonic on his left and Amy on his right. Sonic had Sarah on his left and after that sat Sunny and Manic, in order. So from the beginning of one side of the table it went, Garratt, Lora, Knuckles, Rouge, Alicia, Mike, Amy, Shadow, Sonic, Sarah, Sunny, Manic, Tails, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Sonia, and then Flame. Sapphire had declined saying she already had plans for lunch with her father and mother.

So Garratt and Flame were talking to each other while Lora ignored Knuckles and Sonia talked over Silver to Blaze. Alicia and Mike were in their fighting conversations once more while Amy ate her salad. Sonic was busy tormenting Manic or Shadow, he had a tough time choosing. Sarah watched as Sunny read the text and Tails was talking to Cream who ate her salad, being a rabbit she wasn't too fond of anything else but greens, so even soup was a no go.

Sonia clapped her hands and stood; "We have a birthday guy over here!" she flagged down a waiter as Flame made a run for it.

"It's Flame's birthday? It's like the fifth of August," Sonic said.

"Yeah," Amy agreed, "Wasn't his birthday on the second?"

Flame motioned to them with his hand going of his neck in a killing motion as if to shut up. He was grabbed by Sonia as she told the waiter who nodded and headed to the back.

Sonia smirked triumphantly and sat down, holding Flame by the shoulder, "They are bringing us a cake and ice cream."

"Ice cream!?" Silver stood up until Blaze made him sit back down.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Leave the poor guy alone, Sonia."

Sonia put out her finger, "No, no. As a girlfriend it is my duty to make the boyfriend happy and not forget what clothes he needs to wear," she stopped while she looked at his outfit, "….which you apparently didn't see the clothes I had out for you."

"Wait, they live together?" Garratt asked, looking at the bright orange hedgehog.

"Don't we all?" Rouge asked, "I mean, Sarah and Sonic, though Shadow's too poor for a real house and he's actually homeless-"

"How am I homeless?" Shadow asked her, looking over at her, "I live a nice apartment that I don't have to pay for, I eat good food and I sleep in a comfortable bed."

"You should live with Amy," Rouge blurted out.

Shadow's eyes widened but he calmed down to focus, "And why should I do that?"

She shrugged, "You both are without a lover," she gasped, "You two are perfect for each other!"

Alicia put out her hands on the table, "So are you saying Mike should move in with me? Shadow should move in with Amy? Perfect plan, pregnant hormonal female bat!"

Rouge clapped her hands and stood up, "That's brilliant!"

Mike smacked his head on the table, "Remind to kill a brown wolf with blond hair and devil wings with the devil appearance to match," he glared at Alicia.

"They're angel wings, _angel _not devil, _angel_," the wolf told him.

"Hey, you were the one that blurted out about me and you," Mike pointed between them.

"You two are dating!?" Rouge asked, clasping her hands together, "That's so adorable!"

Mike looked from Rouge then slowly turned his head to Alicia. She gave him the best glare with her _angel _wings out, showing she was _not _in a fantastic mood.

"You're the devil," she told him as Rouge squealed in delight.


End file.
